Dulces sueños
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Songfic: Puedes ser un dulce sueño, o una hermosa pesadilla De todas formas, si sueño contigo no quiero despertar


**Hi! Les contare algo, hay una tipa que es mala, molesta, irritante, inoportuna, malvada y tonta, su nombre es inspiración, y mientras más ocupado estas mas llega la muy desgraciada, asi que por eso escribí este fic, es un intento de songfic (nunca había escrito uno) asi que espero que les guste es el primero que hago, y también mi primer fic de este par x3**

**Para tratar de ubicarlos antes de leer, esto es de cuando Ken se unió al grupo de los chicos y aun todos dudaban de él, de allí nació el fic, creo que les resultara obvio que estos son los pensamientos de Yolei, la canción que sale se llama Sweet dreams y la canta Beyonce, siento que le queda perfecta, la traducción la hice yo por si acaso, y bueno es todo, los dejo leer tranquilos**

**Y obvio, Digimon no me pertenece~**

_"Todas las noches corro a mi cama, con la esperanza de verte cuando cierro mis ojos"_

Mi subconsciente es un traidor, te trae a ti a mis sueños

¿Por qué lo hace? Si yo sé en mi coraz_ón _que tú no nos haces bien

_"Estoy fuera de mí, perdida en un cuento de hadas ¿podrías tomar mi mano y ser mi guía?"_

Pero luego me acuerdo de tus ojos, en ellos vi bondad ¿era bondad no es asi?

Tienes ojos puros y dulces, no van con todo lo que hiciste

_"Nubes llenas de estrellas cubren tu cielo, yo espero que llueva"_

El correr del agua hace que te vea diferente

El azul en ti no es solo una marca, casi es una cualidad de pureza

_"Eres mi canción de cuna perfecta ¿Qué clase de sueño es este?_

_Puedes ser un dulce sueño, o una hermosa pesadilla"_

Si, esta es la mejor manera que tengo de explicarlo

Es tan complicado, que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo

_"De todas formas, si sueño contigo no quiero despertar"_

Siempre que apareces me haces feliz

¿Feliz por qué si eras mi más grande desgracia?

_"Dulce sueño, o una hermosa pesadilla…_

_Quisiera que alguien me pellizcara, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_

No quisiera creerlo, pero es tan verdad

Sí, mi subconsciente me traiciona, aun asi amo verte en él

_"Eres mi placer culpable, no puedo irme de ti"_

No quisiera soñarte, se que está mal

Pero no lo evito ¿serás que piensas igual que yo?

_"Mientras tú estés aquí estaré flotando en el aire, porque tú eres mí…"_

¿Qué somos? ¿Qué podríamos ser?

Nada, solo pienso en imposibles sin sentido

_Puedes ser mi dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla_

_"De todas formas, si sueño contigo no quiero despertar"_

_"Siempre te menciono en mis plegarias, te envuelvo en todos mis pensamientos, eres mi droga temporal"_

Quisiera que tantas oraciones funcionaran, quisiera poder creerte

Quisiera que no fueras un peligro, que te pudiera querer sin sentirme estúpida

_"Y deseo que cuando despertara tú estuvieses conmigo, te abrazaría y tú dirías que te quedarías a mi lado"_

Pido tantas cosas imposibles de creer o pensar

Pero en serio, me siento traicionada por mí misma, porque quiero creerte

_"Nubes llenas de estrellas cubren tu cielo, yo espero que llueva_

_Eres mi canción de cuna perfecta ¿Qué clase de sueño es este?"_

_"Puedes ser un dulce sueño, o una hermosa pesadilla_

_De todas formas, si sueño contigo no quiero despertar_

_Dulce sueño, o una hermosa pesadilla…_

_Quisiera que alguien me pellizcara, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

_Eres mi placer culpable, no puedo irme de ti_

_Mientras tú estés aquí estaré flotando en el aire, porque tú eres mí…_

_Puedes ser mi dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla_

_De todas formas, si sueño contigo no quiero despertar"_

_"Tatué tu nombre alrededor de mi corazón, asi no se borrara"_

Ahora la ilógica es mi razón

Mis pensamientos en ilusión crean en mi otra percepción

_"Quisiera que ni siquiera la muerte nos separara ¿Qué clase de sueño es este?"_

No puedo explicarlo, solo lo se

Te quiero conmigo, por más malo que pueda ser

_"Puedes ser un dulce sueño, o una hermosa pesadilla_

_De todas formas, si sueño contigo no quiero despertar_

_Dulce sueño, o una hermosa pesadilla…_

_Quisiera que alguien me pellizcara, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

_Eres mi placer culpable, no puedo irme de ti_

_Mientras tú estés aquí estaré flotando en el aire, porque tú eres mí…_

_Puedes ser mi dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla_

_De todas formas, si sueño contigo no quiero despertar"_


End file.
